


Never So Much Blood

by Medalis



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Innermost Energon, M/M, Tailgate is completely off his rocker, Yandere, but he's still obsessive and crazy, it's more borderline yandere than actual yandere, seriously, tailgate hasn't started chopping heads off yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medalis/pseuds/Medalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate, while in the medbay, finds something... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never So Much Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ludo's "The Horror of Our Love."
> 
> I blame BitterSkyfireMun for this. Unbetaed.

_What’s this?_  
 _Innermost energon._  
 _... what’s that?_  
 _It’s the energon that surrounds your spark casing. Everything else changes, but not your innermost energon. That never changes. That’s forever._  
He finds a vial in Ratchet’s cupboard labeled ‘Cyclonus.’  
Now, Ratchet, he was sure, would be wondering what he was doing in his medical supplies in the first place, but that was neither here nor there. He was just... looking around. For curiosity’s sake. For a part, or a bit of armor. That just happened to be purple. Totally normal for him to want that.  
But, instead, he finds _this_.  
It’s in a special little vial, resting on the top shelf, surrounded by other little vials. Each vial has a name on it: _Rodimus, Swerve, Brainstorm..._ all the mechs on the ship. On the self itself is _Innermost Energon Supply,_ scribbled in Ratchet’s messy servowriting.  
He finds himself next to Cyclonus, fittingly. Even Ratchet, of all mechs, can see. His innermost energon is a bright gold, but Cyclonus’... oh, Cyclonus is a beautiful shade of _violet,_ darker than all of the others, but more _striking._  
He loves it immediately. It’s even more beautiful than Cyclonus’ regular energon. Not that he likes seeing Cyclonus hurt, it’s just that... well, he damages himself often, and why shouldn’t he grow used to it, okay with it even?  
He doesn’t like it, but it’s just a part of Cyclonus’ programming.  
He’ll have to fix it later on.  
He reaches up and takes the little vial, looking at it closely. It seems to glow in his servos, as if saying hello. _Hello, Tailgate. Hello, sparkmate._  
His servos tremble, and he brings up both to cradle the little vial. He doesn’t want to drop it. Can’t spill _this_ , you clumsy aft. Cyclonus’ energon is too precious to spill, particularly _this_ kind of energon.  
What must it have been like to _extract_ this?  
He recalls the procedure clearly enough. _Lay down and shut up, this might save your life one day._ Ratchet would open up the outmost layer of their spark casing via a little valve, drain a little energon out, and then seal them back up. Pretty simple, but intimate.  
By Primus, and Ratchet probably didn’t know how _lucky_ he was to be able to see Cyclonus’ spark casing, let alone _touch_ it. The amount of trust in such a act...  
Well, Ratchet didn’t deserve it. Didn’t even deserve to _see_ Cyclonus...  
He turned the vial around in his servos, staring at it. It was _beautiful,_ so beautiful... And all his. H-he could just close the cabinet and walk out with it. He could put it in his box for safe keeping, with the rest of his sparkmate’s things, or keep it on his person, tucked away in his subspace, close and safe.  
Or...  
 _Everything else gets changed out. But your Innermost Energon? That stays. It’s Forever._  
 _... forever..._  
What if he put Cyclonus’ Inner Energon inside _his_ , mixing them together around his spark chamber?  
He stared down at the little vial, hands shaking. I-it wouldn’t be hard, would it? He’d just have to open that valve, pour it in, a-and he’d have a part of Cyclonus with him _forever._ A-and when they merged, he could put some of his Inner Energon into Cyclonus’ chamber! They’d be one, _spark and blood and mind and body and and and-_  
He scrabbled at his chestplates, looking behind his shoulder. He couldn’t hear anything, or anyone, approaching the medical bay, no one to interrupt _them..._ his chestplates part, folding back, and he reaches for his spark chamber. He brushes his hand over the name he scratched there, finding a little shutter. It opened under his touch, and he lifted a shaking hand to pour Cyclonus’ Inner Energon in.  
He spills only one drop, which he eagerly wipes up with his finger, lapping at it. So _sweet_ , so _wonderful..._ The rest of the energon drains into his chamber, mixing with his, _Cyclonus mine mi--!_  
It takes him a moment to realize he overloaded, sparks popping off his frame and lubricant staining the inside of his panel. His intakes are heavy and labored, vents working at double-time to dump the sudden heat. He whimpers, looking at the empty vial in his shaking servos.  
He stands up, shaking on his new legs, and he sets the vial back onto the shelf, pressing the one with his name on it against it. He pauses, and pushes all of the other vials away, away from them. Th-there. All better.  
He finds a rag and cleans up the mess he left on the floor, subspacing the rag when he’s finished. He brushes his hand against his closed chest, and wraps his arms around himself, focusing on that soft, alien warmth around his spark.  
 _I love you,_ it says. He can’t help but giggle, pressing hands over his spark chamber. _Love you love you love you so much. Now I’ll have a part of you within me, forever. No one can take you from me. No one._ He giggled, nearly skipping out of the medbay, heading for the training room, where his sparkmate would be, practicing on a few targets.  
Ah, it was good to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Have we proved that Mediku can't write anything slashy without someone being a Yandere or completely off their rocker or both? Yeah? Good.  
> 


End file.
